


А ты знаешь, я стала королевой

by Ximel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: Хистория никогда не признается, что каждую ночь перечитывает письмо Имир.Каждый раз ее сердце разрывается от боли.Она так старалась ради нее. А теперь...Бессмысленно.Единственное, что остается - дрожащей рукой писать ответ, который никогда не дойдет до адресатки и держаться. Быть сильной. Потому что, она должна.Ради Имир.Ради себя
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 1





	А ты знаешь, я стала королевой

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не дает спокойно жить (и не даст) одна простая истина:  
> Имир, скорее всего, так и не узнала, что Хистория стала королевой
> 
> Скорее Джен с признаками фема
> 
> Великолепный арт:  
> https://a.radikal.ru/a05/1802/c6/a10200beb91e.jpg

~~Дурочке Имир  
Имир  
Идиотке!  
Дорогой Имир  
Мертв  
Любимой Имир~~

Имир  
Я так и не смогла определиться, как к тебе обращаться. Да и какая разница? ~~Ты все равно не прочтешь этого письма~~ ~~Это подло~~ Ты говоришь, что не знаешь, как могла выбрать их вместо меня, вот и я не знаю. Это эгоистично? Да, Имир, пора признать, что я эгоистка. Да и ты это знаешь. ~~Ведь это ты~~

Страшно подумать, сколько раз я начинала это письмо… Но я не могу скомкать этот лист и начать на новом. Не хочу лгать. Не хочу приукрашивать. У меня столько мыслей. Мне столько нужно тебе сказать! Но как только я начинаю писать, все мысли испаряются. Я словно забываю, каково это думать. ~~Чувствовать~~  
Имир, если подумать, я совершенно ничего о тебе не знала. И теперь, когда ты открылась мне, я не знаю, что чувствовать. Ты думаешь, мне стало легче? Ты дурочка. ~~И трусиха!~~

Кое-что я все же знаю о тебе. **Ты не любишь меня.**  
Ты бы не оставила меня.  
Ты бы не лгала мне.  
Ты бы не защищала меня.  
Почему, Имир?  
Почему ты оказалась такой?  
Не ты ли говорила, что нужно жить для себя? Не ты ли просила быть собой? Не ты ли хотела, чтобы я стала Хисторией?!  
~~Тогда в чем смысл?~~

Имир. Я все же надеюсь, что ты не была такой глупой, чтобы умереть. ~~Нет.~~

Ты сказала, что ты пробудилась. Что перед тобой простиралась свобода. Я понимаю тебя, ведь я чувствовала то же самое. Из-за тебя. Ты пробудила меня ото сна, Имир. Настоящую меня. Ты пробудила меня, и я увидела свободу. Я почувствовала такое бесстрашие. Я впервые ощутила что-то подобное. Благодаря тебе. Ты та, кто показала мне жизнь.  
Но, Имир. Ты была той, кто пробудила меня и показала, каково это быть свободной. Но разве это не иронично, что именно ты и забрала это все у меня. Чувства.  
~~Как видишь, я стала меньше зачеркивать.~~ Как видишь, я стала меньше зачеркивать. Хах, ты бы наверняка сейчас усмехнулась. Просто, мне незачем подбирать слова. Мне незачем спешить. Хотя… Я все же хочу закончить это письмо до своей смерти.  
Я писала, что ты забрала у меня свободу. Возможно, так и есть.

Извини, Имир. Но ты ушла, и я нарушила свое обещание. Я не живу ради себя. Я живу ради других. Ты бы поняла меня, если бы была рядом! Если бы видела их!  
Но в этом и проблема, Имир. Тебя нет рядом.  
**Тебя нет.**

Ты сказала: «мир прекрасен». Это правда, Имир. Мир прекрасен. Я теперь знаю, о чем ты говорила. К сожалению, я так и не смогла увидеть море, о котором мечтает Эрен, Микаса и Армин. Но такова цена. Цена за то, чтобы море смог увидеть каждый.  
Надеюсь, я когда-нибудь смогу увидеть море.  
Но на самом деле, мне больше нравится смотреть на заходящее за стены _солнце_.  
~~Я вспоминаю твои глаза.~~

Стены. Сколько ужаса они принесли в наши души. Они заставили тебя так страдать.  
_Имир_  
Нас заставили жить в клетке. Независимо, находился ты за стенами или вне них. Каждый жил в своей клетке. В клетке из окаменевших титанов. В клетке титана…

Теперь, когда мне известно твое прошлое, я понимаю, почему ты заинтересовалась мной. ~~Пошла за мной.~~ Да! Ты пошла за мной!  
Имир, разве я могу теперь поверить, что человек, решивший жить для себя, **ЖИТЬ** мог пойти на верную смерть? Это глупо. А ты именно глупая.

Тогда я почти поверила, что ты делала это ради себя.  
Всегда.  
Имир.  
Ты хотела жить, как тебе хочется.  
~~Но ты~~  
~~Ты~~ ~~Ты~~ ~~Ты~~  
Надеюсь, у тебя и вправду не осталось сожалений.

Ты всегда жила ради меня. С тех самых пор.  
Всегда.  
Ты такая глупая, Имир!

Зачем? Почему я? Ты могла сейчас жить.  
Я понимаю, что теперь это я веду себя глупо. Ведь если не ты. Имир. Мы бы не достигли всего этого.  
Имир. А ты ведь ничего не знаешь. Совсем ничего.

Мне обидно, что мое письмо к тебе получается таким грязным. Надеюсь, ты не будешь в обиде, что оно все перечеркнуто и размазано?  
Я не могу сдержать своих чувств. Так всегда было. С тех самых пор, как ты показала мне этот мир. С тех пор, как я стала Хисторией.  
Я Хистория Рейсс, Имир. ~~И мне не положено так реагировать~~  
~~И я благодарю тебя~~

Ты написала о скорой смерти. Знаешь… Я умерла с этим письмом. Не сложись обстоятельства так, как они сложились. Не став я той, кем стала. Я не знаю, что случилось бы со мной. С этим миром. С миром Эрудии. С миром людей Имир.  
Но, Имир, я не говорю, что я жива.  
Я мертва.  
А у мертвецов нет желаний. Они не могут жить ради себя.  
Поэтому и я не могу. Только ради _них_. Ради их целей, которые стали моими.  
Но, Имир! Единственное **мое желание**.  
Мое желание, Имир.  
Чтобы ты не оказалась такой глупой. Или наоборот: оказалась.  
Я хочу жить, Имир.  
Имир! Я **хочу** , чтобы ты была жива.  
Ведь это единственный способ вновь пробудить меня.

Я благодарна тебе. Не смотря ни на что.  
~~Я знаю, ты бы гордилась мной.~~  
~~Или злилась.~~

Имир, как ты догадалась, это не последнее письмо к тебе. Ведь, когда я пишу, я забываю, что тебя нет. Мне кажется, словно ты где-то рядом, смотришь на меня, слушая все, что я хочу тебе сказать.  
А сказать я хочу о многом.  
Например, о том, ~~не могу поверить, что напишу это~~ , что я тоже сожалею.  
Ты знаешь, о чем!  
И ты знаешь, почему.  
И я знаю…

Ты не любишь меня, Имир. Потому что мертвые не могут любить.  
Я тоже не люблю тебя. По той же причине.  
Но я любила тебя, когда была живой. А ты любила меня.

И, ~~черт возьми~~ , черт возьми, наша история должна была закончиться по-другому!  
Поэтому… Если у нас есть шанс… **Просто давай будем живы**?

Я много раз говорила, что у меня появились люди, ради которых я должна стараться, ради которых я должна ~~жить~~ продолжать бороться. Ты думаешь… это наш легион?  
Да, отчасти это он.  
Имир… тебе ведь нравилось проводить время вместе с ними?  
Я скучаю по тем денькам, когда мы были кадетками. Уверена, ты тоже.  
Дни спокойствия и необоснованной уверенности.

Имир, я бы так хотела, чтобы ты увидела их. **Деньки спокойствия и уверенности** , которые придут.  
А они придут. Я не могу допустить обратного.

Я верю в это. Потому что в это верит мой народ.  
Это моя цель. Потому что это цель моих людей.  
«Люди Имир»?  
Нет.  
Все поменялось.  
Теперь все эти люди называют себя «людьми Хистории»  
Хистории Рейсс.

Все поменялось.  
~~Знаешь…~~  
~~Имир~~  
~~Ты знаешь~~

А ты знаешь, я стала королевой.

С любовью, Твоя Девочка, ставшая Королевой

Девушка в который раз смяла в руках письмо, сильно стискивая губы и стараясь сдержать себя в руках. Она не должна была перечитывать его сегодня утром. У нее важное собрание. Она должна была знать, к чему это приведет. Королева не может появиться перед своими подданными в слезах.  
Но...  
Хистория должна была убедиться.  
Убедиться, что Имир...  
Что все это не сон.

Рейсс никогда не признается, но она мечтает отдать это письмо, все перечеркнутое с потертостями, Ей.

Но сейчас... Ей нужно разгладить бумагу и подложить его к другому письму, написанному другим почерком. Почерком, который она ненавидит всей душой и всей душой безгранично _любит_.  
Ей нужно вытереть слезы.  
Ей нужно держаться.  
Потому что по-другому нельзя.

Хистория Рейсс королева.  
Королева, которая подарит людям дни. Дни свободы.  
Подарит возможность сказать, что мир прекрасен.

_Мир прекрасен, Имир. Я обещаю._


End file.
